1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for constructing a 3D scene model by analysing image sequences.
The domain is that of the processing of image sequences and the modelling of real static scenes in a navigation context. The sequence consists of images relating to static scenes within which the viewpoint, that is to say the camera, changes.
The objective is to allow a user to navigate virtually in a real scene. However, the data regarding the scene consist of image sequences which may represent an enormous quantity of information. These sequences must be processed in such a way as to provide, a compact representation of the scene, which can be used in an optimal manner for navigation, that is to say allows interactive rendition, with controlled image quality. The problem is to obtain a high rate of compression whilst avoiding the techniques of inter-image predictive type which are not suited to navigation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various representations of scenes currently exist. It is possible to distinguish mainly:                representations based on 3D models, in which the geometry of the scene is generally represented in the form of plane facets with which texture images are associated. This modelling is much used to represent synthetic scenes obtained via software of the CAD (computer aided design) type. On the other hand, it is still little used to represent real scenes, since it is complex. The current methods use few images, generally photographs, and the resulting representations are not very detailed and lack realism.        non-3D representations obtained for example on the basis of the QuickTime VR software (Trademark of the Apple company). The data of the scene are acquired in the form of panoramic shots with transition image sequences for switching from one panoramic shot to another. Such a representation considerably limits the possibilities of navigation in the virtual scene.        